The Immunology Service of the Federal University of Bahia has ongoing research programs on endemic tropical diseases (leishmaniasis, schistosomiasis, HTLV-1) in collaboration with US and other Brazilian institutions aimed at: 1) Characterizing the immune response to these pathogens, 2) Correlating immunological response with clinical manifestations of these diseases, 3) Studying genetic contributions to disease outcome, 4) Identifying new forms of therapy and control measures, and 5) Identifying pathogen components that interfere in disease outcome. The Federal University of Bahia has taken advantage of its collaboration with Cornell University in the past, through training of young investigators in Fogarty-sponsored Training Programs. Although the Immunology Service receives support for research (including a TMRC, NIH grant), there is no specific support for addressing training needs required to implement these projects. The present proposal will use needs identified in the studies of leishmaniasis to address the following specific aims: 1) To create training opportunities in areas such as genetics, disease pathogenesis, clinical investigation and ethics, 2) To disseminate training to other investigators from Bahia and other universities of Brazil. To address the first aim this program emphasizes collaboration with foreign universities (Cornell University, University of Iowa, Johns Hopkins, University of Pennsylvania, Cambridge University) for longterm training of post-doctoral fellows (total of 5) and short-term advanced training for young and senior investigators (total of 5) to address the specific needs in expertise within the specified areas. The second aim will be addressed by using the in-country expertise and resources and the advanced trained mentors to provide training for graduate, post-graduate students, young investigators, physicians and technicians in areas such as basic and clinical immunology, immunotherapy, molecular and clinical epidemiology, as well as in the new areas specified above after the training of the Brazilian mentors.